O homem que não sabia tanto assim
by Demons' Mistresses
Summary: Valmont recebe uma herança e tem que se juntar a uma certa seita. Será que ele vai sair dessa são e salvo? Ou melhor, será que ele vai sair dessa?


Esta é uma fic escrita por **VampireNaomi** e **Gemini Artemis**. Nós revezamos escrevendo um parágrafo ou dois. Além disso, nós estamos inventando tudo enquanto escrevemos, então o enredo pode tomar rumos estranhos.

JCA, Valmont e nenhum dos personagens nos pertencem.

E esta história se passa durante um certo episódio. É óbvio qual é, se você já o viu.

* * *

**O HOMEM QUE NÃO SABIA TANTO ASSIM**

**Capítulo 1**

O zumbido constante do avião não era suficiente para fazer Valmont se sentir à vontade. Estava sentado rígido, apoiando as mãos em sua fiel bengala — uma das coisas que ele se recusara a vender quando o incidente com Shendu o deixara sem dinheiro — e olhava pela janela.

O avião era luxuoso, quase como o que ele tivera antigamente. Seu assento era coberto de cetim e, para ele, era como se estivesse em quarto de hotel em vez de uma aeronave. Era uma pena que o avião não lhe pertencesse.

Ele mudou de posição quando pensou nas pessoas que eram donas de tudo o que via. O que acontecera com ele na semana anterior fora uma surpresa e tanto e o chocara. E pensar que seu próprio tio...

Valmont balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. De certa forma, ele próprio não fora muito melhor. Embora tivesse que sorrir quando pensava sobre isso. Se seu pai tivesse sabido o que estivera acontecendo na família Valmont, o pobre homem teria enlouquecido.

Como a grande maioria dos membros de sua família, seu tio fora uma pessoa fria e reservada, e, de fato, comportara-se de forma misteriosa de vez em quando, principalmente à noite. Saíra de casa cedo e raramente fizera contato com o resto da família. Ninguém realmente jamais se dera ao trabalho de tentar entendê-lo.

Quem diria que ele, na verdade, pertencera a uma seita secreta? Uma seita com raízes na Idade Média e com base em Londres que havia desenvolvido o controle sobre a magia e cujos membros se autodenominavam Majestosos.

Entretanto, seu tio morrera recentemente, e seu lugar na seita deveria ser passado para um descendente seu. Já que ele nunca tivera filhos, havia apenas uma opção.

Fora então, uma semana atrás, que Valmont recebera uma carta dos Majestosos sobre o ocorrido. Tivera que lê-la pelo menos umas dez vezes para absorver toda a informação, não acreditando no que estava escrito. Ele era um herdeiro de seu tio e fora chamado para se juntar aos Majestosos.

Valmont crescera em Londres, mas, para o seu repúdio, tinha que admitir que nunca ouvira falar desses Majestosos. Poucos anos atrás, antes de deixar a cidade e as Ilhas Britânicas, ele começara a prestar mais atenção aos rumores no submundo, mas nunca ouvira ninguém mencionar esse grupo.

Podia significar duas coisas: ou os Majestosos eram um clube country de velhos lunáticos, ou eram poderosos o bastante para poderem manter seus negócios em segredo.

E agora ele era um deles. Além de herdar uma posição na seita, ele agora era o dono da propriedade de seu tio também. Isso incluía uma residência em Londres, uma maior ainda no interior e uma gorda conta bancária. Isso o deixava contente e ansioso muito mais do que esse... clube de conspiradores, ou o que quer que fossem.

Em outras palavras, ele estava podre de rico de novo e poderia recomeçar seus negócios em São Francisco logo, logo. Primeiro, ele só daria uma olhada na sua nova propriedade, talvez passasse um ou dois dias em uma das casas novas e teria uma palavra com o Grande Mestre dos Majestosos.

Pensar nessa tarefa desagradável fez Valmont franzir. Não estava nem um pouco interessado em se juntar à seita de seu tio maluco. Pelo menos não antes de saber como eles realmente eram.

Afinal, ele já tivera sua dose de magia por tempo o bastante, e a experiência não fora nem um pouco agradável. Seu sangue ainda fervia só de lembrar de Shendu. Graças ao demônio do fogo, Valmont perdera tudo e ficara sem condições de manter a Mão Negra. Aquele maldito dragão arruinara a sua vida!

Mas não continuaria assim por muito tempo. Um leve sorriso satisfeito formou-se no rosto de Valmont. A herança de seu tio realmente viera em ótima hora. Provavelmente não devia estar pensando isso, mas até que a morte de seu tio fora bem útil.

Mudou de posição de novo. Ainda não estava sentindo-se à vontade, mas a viagem de São Francisco a Londres era bem demorada, mesmo de avião, e ele estava começando a sentir-se mais desconfortável ainda.

Deu uma rápida olhada em seu relógio de pulso. Não estava exatamente quase chegando, mas já percorrera uma distância considerável. Bem, ele só tinha que ter paciência. Em breve tudo seria como antes, ou ainda melhor.

oOo

Finalmente, depois de mais várias longas horas, o avião de Valmont aterrissou no aeroporto de Londres. Ele saiu com os outros passageiros, esticando os músculos e olhando ao redor. O aeroporto estava do mesmo jeito desde a última vez em que o vira; ocupado, barulhento e cheio de pessoas de todas as partes do mundo.

Decidindo que não era uma boa idéia perder tempo, apertou sua bengala com mais firmeza e começou a abrir caminho pela multidão. Não tinha bagagem, pois planejara comprar tudo de que precisasse em Londres — não que ele tivesse muita coisa de valor para ter trazido consigo, para começar.

— Ei, com licença, senhor! — gritou uma voz. Valmont não lhe deu atenção, nem mesmo quando a pessoa se aproximou cada vez mais. Ele tentou continuar andando, com uma expressão indiferente no rosto, mas seu novo perseguidor não ia desistir.

Uma mão agarrou o seu ombro e ele foi forçado a parar.

— O que é que você quer? — perguntou ele grosseiramente, virando-se e olhando para o homem que estava confrontando sob seu nariz. Caramba, ele esperava que o homem não fizesse parte de nenhum culto religioso moderno. Esses tipos de esquisitos estavam sempre incomodando as pessoas normais em todos os lugares que podiam. Uns verdadeiros abutres!

— É o Sr. Valmont? — perguntou-lhe o homem.

Valmont franziu, desconfiado. Como esse homem poderia saber o seu nome?

— Quem é você? — inquiriu ele, em guarda.

— Seu novo... _irmão_ — respondeu o homem com um tom enigmático e lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de significado. Por um momento, Valmont chegou a pensar se ele era maluco ou estava falando em código — talvez pertencesse ao tal grupo dos Majestosos?

Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer, Valmont reparou que o homem à sua frente havia segurado as bordas do casaco para ajeitá-lo, mas agora suas mãos repousavam nessa posição. Provavelmente fora um gesto calculado, pois Valmont pôde, assim, ver claramente que o misterioso homem estava usando um anel dourado; nele, havia algo que parecia um "M" atravessado por um "I".

Valmont lembrava-se de ter visto esse símbolo. Ela estava na carta que os Majestosos lhe haviam mandado. Então, esse homem com certeza era um deles.

Ele suspirou mentalmente, considerando se deveria ir com ele. Não estava muito a fim de se encontrar com o líder deles tão cedo, mas, por outro lado, teria mesmo que falar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Além disso, esse paspalho provavelmente não o deixaria em paz se ele se recusasse a ir.

— Ah, é um de vocês — suspirou Valmont e o homem escondeu o anel, obviamente contente porque Valmont entendera a indireta.

— Agora, deve vir comigo — anunciou o homem. — Rápido, antes que eles nos vejam! — Enquanto falava, o homem olhava ao redor com olhos doidos. Seu nariz e rosto longos, junto com seus olhos assombrosamente azuis — e loucos — faziam-no parecer um homem com quem Valmont não queria ser visto em público.

— Eles? Quem? E qual é o seu nome? — perguntou ele, recuando um passo quando o homem tentou segurar o seu braço.

— Você não deve perguntar o nome do seu irmão em público! — exclamou ele de repente e sacudiu os braços como um moinho de vento. As pessoas estavam começando a lhe prestar atenção, mas pareciam pensar que ele era só um velho lunático, meramente outra vítima dos péssimos serviços sociais.

Valmont estava começando a achar que, quem quer que fossem esses Majestosos, ele não queria ser associado com eles.

— Eu tenho que ir pro meu hotel — disse, decidindo que era melhor se livrar desse homem antes que as coisas fossem longe demais. Ele não podia ir para a moradia de seu tio, pois nem todos os preparativos haviam sido feitos ainda. — Talvez eu possa te ligar depois? — "Tomara que não."

O outro homem afirmou com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

— Bom plano, irmão! — disse ele. — Assim eles não vão poder seguir nós dois! Manteremos contato — Com isso, o homem repentinamente desapareceu na multidão, como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

Valmont ficou parado por um tempo, mas então começou a ir embora. Ao passar por uma pequena banca, não pôde deixar de notar as manchetes em todos os jornais.

— Stonehenge roubado? — perguntou ele, perplexo.

Chegou mais perto para ver melhor e decidiu comprar um dos jornais para ler a notícia. Afinal, isso não era algo nem um pouco comum.

Abriu na página onde estava a matéria e a leu rapidamente, intrigado. O que significava isso? O Stonehenge não era algo que se roubava assim, da noite para o dia. Não se podia sumir com todo aquele monte de pedras tão pesadas sem que ninguém percebesse. De acordo com o jornal, o Stonehenge desaparecera de modo tão rápido e misterioso que parecia mágica.

Valmont sentiu um frio na espinha ao pensar nisso. Esperava que isso não fosse obra dos Majestosos. Afinal, eles supostamente controlavam magia e eram malucos o suficiente para tentar roubar o Stonehenge.

Balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. Não, ele devia estar se preocupando à toa. De qualquer forma, por que eles quereriam roubar o Stonehenge?

Por outro lado, deveria tomar mais cuidado. Eles mandaram um de seus homens vir esperá-lo no aeroporto, e, já que Valmont não o acompanhara, provavelmente viriam atrás dele de novo em breve. E, depois de falar com aquele maluco, Valmont decidiu que definitivamente não queria se juntar a eles.

Fechou o jornal e continuou seu caminho para o hotel, o tempo todo olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que mais ninguém estava seguindo-o.

Era uma tarde escura e fria em Londres e o céu já estava começando a escurecer. Apesar disso, havia muitas pessoas na rua; uma cidade como Londres nunca ficaria totalmente deserta.

Valmont continuou olhando ao redor. Ele não via ninguém, mas, de alguma forma, sabia que estava sendo observado. "São aqueles Majestosos", pensou ele. Por que estavam tão interessados nele? O que eles poderiam querer?

Alguém colidiu com ele e ele percebeu que não estava olhando para frente. Esfregou o peito onde o ombro do homem mais baixo o acertara e lembrou-se de que não havia motivo para ficar paranóico. Pelo menos não ainda.

Já estava escurecendo quando ele chegou ao hotel.

Entrou e suspirou de alívio por ter finalmente chegado, e sem mais nenhum "incidente". Já mais tranqüilo, dirigiu-se direto à recepção.

— Boa noite, senhor — cumprimentou o homem do outro lado do balcão.

— Boa noite. Tem um quarto reservado... — começou Valmont, mas o homem o interrompeu.

— Eu sei, já está tudo pronto — disse ele, entregando uma chave para Valmont. — Quarto trinta, terceiro andar.

Valmont piscou e pegou a chave, um pouco confuso. O homem lhe deu um estranho sorriso.

— Tenha uma boa noite — disse, então diminuiu o tom de voz para um sussurro. — ... _irmão_ — E voltou ao trabalho.

Valmont arregalou os olhos e fitou o homem, até que este ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Algum problema, senhor? — perguntou com seu tom de voz normal.

— Hã, não, nada — respondeu Valmont e foi até o elevador. Ele ouvira direito? Ou será que ele havia imaginado isso?

Balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. Já estava começando a deixar sua paranóia tomar conta de si. Não havia nada o que temer.

oOo

Já era quase meia-noite. Valmont estava mais do que grato por poder dormir em uma cama tão boa depois de uma longa e cansativa viagem e um encontro perturbador com aquele maluco. Ou talvez dois encontros perturbadores, mas ele preferia acreditar que só estava cansado demais e começara a ouvir coisas.

De repente, um barulho o despertou. Valmont acordou com um sobressalto e olhou ao redor. O quarto estava escuro e em silêncio, exceto pelo tique-taque do relógio. Devia ter sonhado, ou talvez fosse algum barulho do lado de fora.

É, não era nada de mais. Não precisava se preocupar.

Valmont deitou-se de novo e fechou os olhos. Passados cinco minutos, sentira alguém sacudindo o seu braço.

— Ei, irmão — alguém o chamou. Valmont, tendo a certeza de que não estava sonhando, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com as duas pessoas que menos esperava — e desejava — ver no momento: o maluco do aeroporto e o homem que o atendera na recepção, ambos usando vestes de bruxo, um capuz e um medalhão com o emblema dos Majestosos.

— ARRRGH!

O homem do aeroporto aproximou seu rosto do de Valmont e sussurrou com um tom sério:

— Tu não deves gritar, meu irmão. Nós viemos por ti.

Valmont se sentou na cama, com os olhos arregalados e agarrando-se em seu lençol como se fosse a única coisa que o mantinha em contato com a realidade.

— Por mim? Como assim? — perguntou ele com evidente pânico na voz. Mas quem diabos eram esses Majestosos?

— Não teme, logo o véu da ignorância será erguido — disse o homem da recepção. Ele jogou algo na cama de Valmont. O inglês notou que eram vestes, parecidas com as que seus convidados estavam usando.

— Veste isso com orgulho, irmão, e nós te levaremos ao nosso covil secreto esta noite. Então, terás tuas respostas — anunciou o homem do aeroporto, sacudindo as mãos como fizera horas atrás.

Valmont sabia que uma enxaqueca estava vindo.

— Agora?! — Ele deu uma olhada no relógio. — É quase meia-noite!

Os dois homens afirmaram com a cabeça.

— Exatamente — responderam eles, fitando-o seriamente. Decidindo que não adiantava discutir com eles — e vendo que, desta vez, eles realmente não o deixariam em paz —, Valmont deu um suspiro exasperado e vestiu as vestes que lhe haviam dado.

— Tá bom, vamos acabar logo com isso! — disse ele, irritado e levantando-se.

— Não te esquece de usar o capuz, irmão — lembrou o homem do aeroporto — e, na opinião de Valmont, o mais desequilibrado.

Valmont girou os olhos, colocando o capuz sem entusiasmo. "Eu gostaria que eles parassem de me chamar de irmão..."

— Vem — disse o homem da recepção, tomando a liderança. Os outros dois o seguiram e saíram do quarto. Valmont fitou os homens e deu uma olhada em si mesmo, fechando os olhos por um momento como se tentasse manter sua sanidade. Ele estava se sentindo tão ridículo vestido assim...

Os dois homens o levaram para fora do hotel até as ruas. Estava escuro, frio e havia uma sensação estranha e nevoenta no ar. Mas Valmont não podia chamar o tempo de nevoento. As ruas também estavam excepcionalmente quietas, nem mesmo o som do trânsito podia ser ouvido. Isso o fez se sentir inquieto, bem, mais do que ele já estava.

— Aonde nós estamos indo? — perguntou ao homem do aeroporto. Ele também percebeu que não fazia idéia de quais eram os nomes desses homens.

— Tu não deves falar antes de conhecer o nosso Grande Mestre — sussurrou ele dramaticamente. Depois disso, voltou a levar Valmont embora.

— Aqui está o nosso transporte para o nosso covil secreto! — declarou o outro homem. Os olhos de Valmont cresceram até o tamanho de pires.

— Cavalos?!

Os dois Majestosos montaram em seus cavalos e se viraram para Valmont, que só pôde continuar parado, pasmo, fitando o cavalo.

— Vamos, irmão, não temos muito tempo — disse o homem do aeroporto.

— Vocês só podem estar brincando! — respondeu Valmont, balançando a cabeça.

— Qual o problema? Não sabes montar a cavalo? — perguntou o homem da recepção.

— Sei, mas...

— Então sobe e vamos logo!

Relutantemente, Valmont montou no cavalo e franziu. Agora se sentia ainda mais idiota.

Os dois Majestosos afirmaram com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação e olharam para o horizonte.

— Em frente! Yah! — gritaram eles, socando o ar, enquanto Valmont apenas bateu de leve com os calcanhares no cavalo, e os três começaram a correr pelas ruas de Londres.

Valmont não acreditava nisso. Por que essas coisas estranhas tinham sempre que acontecer com ele? Teve também que se perguntar se todos os Majestosos eram como esses dois. Realmente esperava que não, mas tinha a desagradável impressão de que suas esperanças seriam em vão. E, se isso fosse verdade, como ele ia sair dessa?


End file.
